Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form changing toy.
Description of Related Art
There are various known form changing toys in which the form can be reversibly changed between a first form and a second form (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-187353).
In such form changing toy, the operation to change from the first form to the second form is different from the operation to change from the second form to the first form. Therefore, the operation is complicated.
For example, in the form changing toy described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-187353, the toy includes a projecting member which is provided projecting to the front in a mobile form, and which can change the position to the back when the form changing toy crashes into an obstacle, and a form changing mechanism which starts when the projecting member changes its position to the back, and which changes the toy from the mobile form to a different form. When the toy crashes into an obstacle, the form is changed at once from the first form to the second form. The form can also be changed from the first form to the second form by operating the projecting member manually. However, a folding operation is necessary to change the form from the second form to the first form.
As described above, in a form changing toy, the operation to change from the first form to the second form is usually different from the operation to change from the second form to the first form. This is a problem because operation is difficult for small children.